Earth Bound Angels
by Cheriel
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are investigating a series of murders but are having no luck so gain help from an unusual creature called a Cheriel. Maruki captures the girl and Tsuzuki and Hisoka finally uncover her unusual past...UPDATED!
1. Bloody Wings

Earth Bound Angels  
  
Hisoka let his head thump down on the desk in defeat, sighing. This was impossible! He and his partner Tsuzuki had been trying to solve this case for weeks but they still didn't have a clue what the hell they were actually looking for. They were investigating a series of deaths, the victim's bodies torn to shreds and their blood drained but had absolutely no idea whatsoever as to what or whom was doing this. He looked at the document in front of him again. A total of seventeen victims, all torn to shreds and drained of blood. None had escaped this menace and so they had no witnesses and it seemed so ridiculous! They had checked the site from the newest killing but had found absolutely no trace of anything that could help them- not even a footprint. "Hiiisssoookkka." Hisoka heard his partner, Tsuzuki, whine and saw the man appear, looking at him with pleading purple eyes. "'Soka can we get something to eat! I'm starving." Tsuzuki said pleadingly. Hisoka sighed angrily at him. "Well I guess so." He huffed after a slight pause. "Hurrah!" the older Shinigami said victoriously as he bounced out the door happily. "C'mon Hisoka!" He sang back as he disappeared. Hisoka rolled his eyes, annoyed slightly but not at his partner but at the impossible case they were investigating. He sighed again and closed the folder with a snap, following Tsuzuki out.  
  
"Hisoka! Tsuzuki!" The two Shinigami turned as they heard their names called. Watari trotted up behind the two, smiling happily. "Tatsumi told me to tell you to go with the GoShoShin Younger to meet some 'special agent' person that's supposed to be good at working out cases like your's. Apparently these 'agents' are supposed to know a lot about demons that we've never heard of before." Watari said, "Sounds a bit false to me, but Tatsumi says he knows the leader of the group he contacted and said that's he's really good at this demon stuff." He smiled again, "ah well. Goshoshin is waiting for you so you better get going. GoShoShin will tell you more about the agent while you travel to the place your supposed to meet him. Bye." And with that Watari bounced off down the hall and back to his lab. "Ooh! Special agent! Wonder what he's like?" Tsuzuki said bouncing up and down excitedly. "What if he can actually help us!?" "What if he can't" Hisoka muttered quietly to himself.  
  
The world seemed fuzzy...no wait, that's just my eyesight. Oh, damn my head hurts. Were the hell am I? Dark purple eyes blinked as their owner tried to clear their vision. Long, stark white hair fell in a bloody swirl around black-shirted shoulders and as her vision finally cleared, the young teen cried out in pain. The light hurt so much! Where was her visor? Gah! The light burned her eyes as she found herself in a brightly lit, white room. The girl quickly closed her eyes, trying to save her eyes from blindness. The girl realised she was chained to a wall and memories started to flood back. A sliver haired man, dressed in all white had somehow; it was still slightly foggy to her exactly how, captured her and brought her here. Then he had made the mistake of trying to molest her. A very, very bad mistake on the man's behalf. He hadn't even come close to even touching her, having found out how deadly her feet, which he had foolishly left untied, could be. Right now the girl suspected that he was off somewhere trying to stop his leg and privates from hurting. This made her smile. She was well known for how strong she could be when she wanted to be. The man, however, had managed to hurt her badly when she was still out cold. It had been that that had woken her. She was a mess, her hair bloody with her own red fluids, turning it a ghastly blood red colour, there were deep gouges on one of her legs and her stomach, her fingers were badly broken and the two wings on her back, one black the other white as snow, were badly damaged and one was broken in three places. At this point, after the haze that had captured her mind some time ago lifted, she started to wonder how the hell she would get out of here. Then she smiled again and let out a bloodcurdling scream that would have woken the dead. Then she started to ramble hysterically about her eyes, thrashing, shaking her head and trying to claw her eyes out with her nails, which was impossible seeing they were bound above her head. This brought the silver haired man running, and the girl was happy to see him limping from where she had kicked him. "Aaaah! God! It burns! Stop it! STOP!" She wailed thrashing even more as she saw the man. "My eyes! Oh god my eyes! Help me! Stop!" The man looked unsettled by her screams and thrashing, though the girl doubted he had ever been unsettled by screams of his victims before, and stunned by her rambling about her eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" The man asked. At this the girl opened her eyes, showing her bloodshot eyes. "The sun hurts my eyes! Stop it! Oh god it burns!" The girl thrashed again, trying to claw out her eyes. This made the man, forgetting about how deadly the girl could be, unshackle her, letting her fall to the ground, sobbing. The cell's door stood open and the girl peered at it through her fingers. Then she smiled into her palms and stopped her wails. The man stooped down, intending to roll the girl over, when she shot up, catching him on the chin as she rose and quickly spun in a circle, tripping him up with her leg and watched him fall, becoming unconscious as his head hit the cold stones. The girl smiled slightly and walked out the door, taking the man's keys and locking the door behind her as she went. Bye, bye cell.  
  
"Bah!" GuShoShin said angrily, "where the heck is this guy?! Always trust people like that to be late." It said, looking around the quickly darkening park, trying to locate the person they were supposed to meet. But there was no one in sight. Well, that was until a dark figure stumbled into the park and slumped to the ground. "Wah?" Hisoka said catching sight of the person, starting to run towards he or she. As Hisoka reached the still form of a white haired teenaged girl, he quickly turned her over so he could see her face. Her hair was bloodied and her clothes weren't much better and the two huge wings on her back were bent in rather painful looking positions. "We better get her back to the JuOhCho, we can come back later and see if our agent friend has arrived yet." GuShoShin said, looking down at the girl in concern. Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded and the two Shinigami, the girl and GuShoShin were instantly transported back to the JuOhCho. 


	2. The Agent

Cheriel: Gah! Here we go again. The second chappy due to demand. Eh-heh, not really --;; There is one main new character but she's just there to observe and help out occasionally. I'm warning you now, my Yami no Matsuei is knowledge is based on fanfics and the TV series, and I've never read the manga. Please don't kill me. Read and review!  
  
Earth Bound Angels  
Chapter 2  
The Agent  
  
The young white haired teen groaned slightly and opened her eyes a crack, only to quickly shut them again and lay a hand over her eyes.  
  
"Ow..." She mumbled quietly to herself, not sure where she was seeing that she couldn't open her eyes.  
  
Watari, who had been watching the unusual girl since Hisoka and Tsuzuki had brought her in, jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and whirled around. 003 cheeped and fluttered over to the girl, landing on the arm covering her face. This caused the girl to jump slightly, not knowing what had touched her arm.  
  
"Is someone there?" The albino haired girl asked in a small voice.  
  
003 twittered and this caused the girl to smile slightly. She raised her other arm and stroked 003 with a finger.  
  
"That's 003, she seems to like you- I've never seen her take to anyone so quickly." Watari told the girl who still had her arm over her eyes. The girl jumped again.  
  
"Oh," she smiled again slightly as she rolled onto her side towards Watari, taking special care to move her splinted wings out of the road first. "Someone's here! You haven't happened to see a thing that looks kinda like sunglasses anywhere have you?" She asked.  
  
Watari blinked at the unusual request and handed the girl the item she was searching for. She smiled again and accepted them, slipping them onto her face and fastening them behind her ears. Then she opened her eyes, looking at the man she had been talking to for the first time.  
  
"Thanks, you are?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"Watari, and that's 003." Watari said, pointing to the little owl who was now sitting on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi, I'm Blakeaneze. Call me Blake, I hate formalities." She smiled, holding out a hand. "Um, Watari, do you happen to know where I am?"  
  
Blake started but was interrupted as Tsuzuki popped his head in the door.  
  
"Hey Watari! Hows our patient doing...Oh!" Tsuzuki said, beaming happily as he saw the unusual girl awake. "Hello there!"  
  
The white haired girl smiled, but her eyes that were hidden by the shield showed her shock. This man had eyes like hers only hers were somewhat darker! Hisoka and the two GuShoShin followed Tsuzuki into the room.  
  
"Huh?!" The young teen sitting on the bed said suddenly. "Wait! You two wouldn't be by any chance the Gushoshin twins?" She asked, pointing to the Younger and Elder Gushoshin.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Gushoshin Elder asked Blakeaneze.  
  
The girl laughed and clapped her hands together but quickly stopped, remembering her broken fingers. Watari, Tsuzuki, Hisoka and the Gushoshin looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
"Then that means you two," she gestured to Hisoka and Tsuzuki who was looking bewildered, "are 'a tall, dark haired man with purple eyes named Tsuzuki Asato and his younger partner who has green eyes and is named Hisoka' right?" She said, smiling happily.  
  
Tsuzuki gasped, "ooh! She must be telepathic or something!" He said, his eyes sparkling, "ooh! Tell my future!"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes behind their shield. "No you baka. I'm the demon specialist that Neereelya sent to help you with your case!" The girl said, smiling slightly. "My name is Corrigan Blakeaneze, a Cheriel of the agency Neereelya."  
  
Gushoshin Elder laughed, "well that's a relief! I was about to go out to look for you! So you're the mysterious agent sent to us. I actually thought you would be a guy, no offence, but it doesn't seem like the kind of job a girl would do."  
  
"Wah?!" Watari said suddenly excited, "did you say 'Cheriel'?" He asked  
  
"Yes, why do you ask Watari?" The girl Corrigan inquired.  
  
"If I remember correctly I heard that the creatures know as Cheriels who are also known as "Earth Bound Angels" "Children of The Grim Reaper" and "Daughters of the Darkness" are the doers of the man known as the Grim Reaper's will. They are said to be a lot like Shinigami in many ways but are much harder to come across. They are so rare now they are considered myths. Like Shinigami, Cheriels are people who have died of rather unusual deaths. But Cheriels are so hard to come across because they have had to die in very unusual ways, such as an unusual murder, death by newly discovered poison, new diseases and so on. If I remember correctly Cheriels are very in tune with nature and therefore can take control of the elements. They also help ghosts onto the afterlife, research unusual diseases and have some empathic abilities. Like Shinigami they work in pairs and also posses some Ghost Magick as they call it." Watari said and the Gushoshin nodded in agreement.  
  
"They have a book on Cheriels in the library." The younger stated.  
  
"Wow, Cheriel huh? How old are you Blake?" Hisoka said looking slightly troubled.  
  
How had this girl died? It must've been terrible is she became a Cheriel because of it.  
  
"403, 314 years older than my partner. I died when I was 15..." She said, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"15!!!" Watari said, nearly falling off his chair, "that's younger than Hisoka was when he died!"  
  
Blake nodded sadly,  
  
"When I was younger I lived with a group of Grims or Ghostmen as they are sometimes known but usually called Wraiths who had taken me in after I was abandoned by my parents. Just after I turned 14 a group of hunters discovered out family and killed every Wraith present but they spared me at the words of a scientist. That scientist was one who experimented on making humans better through drugs used to improve their abilities. I was used, like many others before me, because I was an orphaned child who no one would miss. For a whole year he tortured me and inserted drugs into my bloodstream. For a whole year he made me want to die so badly that I could think of nothing else. But then he cracked it. The potions he had used so far hadn't killed me yet but had done nothing but make me violently ill but them finally he cracked the code and therefore left me with my peculiar eye condition. I am now unable to see in the light for it hurts my eyes too much but my night vision was improved dramatically. The scientist, happy with his discovery, thoughtlessly inserted another drug into me but this one I could not handle. I died after three weeks of screaming torture." The girl sighed and shrugged, "that's why I became what I am so early in my life."  
  
"Oh...that's awful..." Tsuzuki said sadly, puppy ears drooping at her unhappy story.  
  
"But I'm to here to talk about my past! I'm here to help you guys right?! So lets get to it." Blake said, perking up considerably.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean you're still hurt." Tsuzuki pointed out, eyeing the huge wings on her back.  
  
"Oh this," Blake said, glancing at her wings and them at her fingers which were also splinted. "Nah! I'll be right. So what have you go so far?" She asked.  
  
Hisoka handed the girl the file. "Sooo...any clues at what you're up against?" The girl asked as she flipped through the files.  
  
"No that's why you're here." Hisoka told her.  
  
"That I am. Now lets see...bodies torn to shreds...eww...blood drained...if there wasn't the torn up thing I would be saying Vampies...seventeen vics...no witnesses...no evidence whatsoever...wait!" She smiled triumphantly. "Did you notice this?" She said jabbing at the text with a finger, wincing slightly. "What?" Hisoka said, leaning over the girl's shoulder. "The only thing these people had in common was they were all female and they all go to school at Jushero High School. All the bodies were found in that area." She frowned. "I'm here to help you with the identity of this killer, not the actual case." She said, "Those were my instructions. But I'm just suggesting this- go to the school and talk to the female students who may have known any of the girls. But..." she held up a finger, "seeing that you are men and these are probably distraught teenaged girls, I think you may have a bit of trouble talking to them. I also have some friends who go to that school- some girls, and I want to protect them so I want to come along. I can talk to the girls for you." She said. "But I am only collecting info; I'm not doing anything with it, kay with you?" She raised an eyebrow and Hisoka and his partner nodded. "You can go and talk to the guy who organises our IDs if you would Gushoshin." Gushoshin nodded. "Good! Then we can get going tomorrow!"  
  
And there it is folks! The second chappy. Plz R&R. 


	3. Birds of A Feather

Wow, a third chapter. I really thought this would never happen because people didn't read it O.o;; But I got a review so I'm continuing. Sry it took so long .

Earth Bound Angels

Chapter 3

Birds of a Feather

"You've GOT to be bloody kidding me." The albino Cheriel, Blake, said to no one in particular, looking down at her clothes- a neat pleated school uniform that denied the rule _'blue and green should never be seen'._

She scowled, tugging at the blue tie around her neck, thinking, _I liked my old clothes much better. Blacks, greys, greens and red. Perfect. Not bloody blue, green and white! _

The black and purple nail polish had been scrubbed from her fingers and her wild white hair had been tamed into two long plaits. Her face was devoid of it's usual peircings and makeup and her neck lacked the chunky, Wiccan jewellery she usually sported. Her few tattoos were hidden, as were her wings by a supernatural force and her visor had been swapped for a pair of gold and black sunglasses.

She huffed a great sigh and trotted out the door of her apartment; unfortunately, ready for school (something the girl hadn't visited in well over 300 years)

Tsuzuki was, yet again, dressed as a doctor (OOC: Oh gods! I pity the poor people who have to go to the sick bay/ doctor's ward, whatever you wanna call it) He was trying to look like he knew what he was doing when he heard a series of loud crashes come from in a closet in the far end of the sick bay.

"What the hell?" He wondered, cocking his head as he regarded the closet with suspicion. "Do I _really _want to open it?" Tsuzuki wondered to himself, but found his feet leading him towards the closed door.

With a shaking hand he unlocked the door and slowly opened it, ready to slam it back in the face of the closet's occupants if they tried to hurt him in any way. But the expected attack never came. Blinking, Tsuzuki peered around the closet door to see a scowling, albino, clothes and hair is disarray, peering up at him.

"Blake? What the hell are you doing down there?" Tsuzuki asked the Cheriel.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" She repeated, "SOMEONE FORGOT TO BLOODY TELL ME THERE WERE PRIESTS IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN SCHOOL!!!" She thundered angrily.

"How does having priests in the school explain you being locked in a closet?" Tsuzuki asked, bouncing back a few paces at the girl's angry tone.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "There was a priest in here when I came looking for you (I still don't know why there would be one in here in the first place) and accused me of being 'possessed by the devil.' Then he locked me in the damned closet to exorcise it! Trust a priest not to know when he's talking to a bloody exorcist herself!" Corrigan was obviously NOT in a particularly good mood at this point in time.

"A priest locked you in a closet? On purpose?"

The teen nodded, still scowling. "And on top of that, I missed my first two periods, can't find anyone I know, got detention for trying to dismember a fellow student, falling asleep in class seven times and answering a teacher back. And then, guess what? I found out that my bloody roommate here is a Vampire! And then I got locked in a broom closet on the way to detention."

Blake tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, becoming more composed. The girl with the rapidly changing emotions. "But there was one up to my day. My new roommate here, one Rayjah Abel, the vampire, she was a friend of one of the girls who died, and before you say anything, no, she didn't do it. For one thing, as far as I can tell, she's only a baby...compared to me that is. She's about seventeen. And another, the killings didn't look vampire-ish. More evil-big-slashy-thing-that-will-rip-us-to-shreds-if-we-come-across-it than a Vamp is."

_Wow, _Tsuzuki thought, _this girl really is an expert on demons. _

"Rayjah said that her friend was human, as was all of the victims, and that she had felt something in the school just before the murders started. Some vampires can do that, but you'd have had to have been 'infected' by a rather powerful vampire, aka. Rayjah's creator, Reiangiila Sahelai, daughter of King Sahelai of the Vampires. I knew her once, heck of a fighter and only half-vamp herself. Fell in love with a half-Vampire, half-Harpy that died a few years back. She was never the same afterwards." Blake shrugged, "Excuse me if I ever get off track. I start to ramble." She smiled, looking sheepish.

"So, seeing that Ray felt something AND I have been able to feel it ever since I came here, I'm going to say it's safe to say it's a supernatural crime."

"And why doesn't that surprise me? Has Blakeaneze Corrigan of Neereelya EVER investigated something that wasn't not of the norm?" Blake turned with a frown to see a grinning boy, maybe 15, with long rainbow hair that would've taken hours to dye.

"What the hell??? Jie!?" Blake threw herself, out of the closet and at the boy, effectively glomping him.

After nearly killing the boy with her fierce hugging, Blake let up and smiled at Tsuzuki.

"'Zuki, I'd like you to meet Jieenal of the Wajra Agency. Jie's a Cheriel, like me."

Okkaayy, this was mostly about Blake and the many things she seems to get herself into. Plz R&R because it's much appreciated and is what made me write this chapter in the first place. Sry if it's short. Byesils!


	4. Ducklings

OOC: Annnnddd it's back! EBA is finally back in business! Whoot! I'm sorry this took so long to happen- my computer chucked a fit a while back and deleted all my files sniff EBA happened to be one of those. Thankfully it was still on the internet, so I hunted it down and now I am continuing.

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi or anything other relating to YnM, so dun sue me because I'm flat broke (you'll be getting pocket lint for your troubles, seriously). I _do, _however, own Blake, Cheriels, Jie, Blake's rellies (Laz, Yoru, Shan, Kayes and Darian) and "Myth". So dun go stealing them!

**Earth Bound Angels**

**Chapter 4- Ducklings**

Tsuzuki blinked, "Another…Cheriel?"

Blake grinned and nodded happily, "Yep. Me and Jie go way back- don't we?" The rainbow haired boy nodded his agreement, muttering _"'way back' is an understatement"_ before turning to peer curiously at Tsuzuki.

"I'm gonna take a very wild stab in the dark here and say that you're one of those guys that _chica _here was ranting about some time ago. She was very testy for a time about being taken away from her sector. Though Creedence said it would be good for her to get out more."

Tsuzuki blinked at him again, but nodded to his question, "Yes…I'm Tsuzuki Asato" (OOC: I keep switching between Tsuzuki Asato and Asato Tsuzuki . ;; Same with Blake)

Jie grinned and inclined his head in greeting. "It's nice to meet you. It's nice to meet anyone that gets on _chica's _nerves before she even meets them- no offence, it's just vastly amusing."

"Ah…I understand, I think" Tsuzuki said with a smile, which Jie answered with one of his own.

Throughout this small conversation, Blake had been removing her presence from the cupboard and taming her clothes and hair out of their state of disarray. Now, she cleared her throat, breaking into the two's little meet and greet.

"Uh…Jie. I've gotta question for you…" she began. Jie looked up inquiringly and nodded. "Not to sound harsh, or rude or anything, but…why the hell are you here anyway?"

Jie blinked and then grinned broadly, "Ah- I almost forgot what I was here to do. Thankyou for reminding me, Blake. Darkshan wants you to come home…or, more so, she's ordered that I bring you back- even if I have to knock you over the head and tie you up." He shrugged, "Scary person's orders."

Blake's eyes immediately narrowed to slits behind her visor. "And why the hell does she want me back?"

Jie grinned at this. "'Parrently your little ducklings are sending her mad- 'specially Zephyr."

The smile that broke across Blake's face was brilliant and quite mischievous in nature, "Ah, I understand now." She turned to Tsuzuki with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Tsuzuki, but I think I'm gonna have to totter off now. My aunt is apparently having a bit of trouble with my little apprentices- or as some people call them my "ducklings". They get lonely and into a lot of trouble when left alone for too long. I've left my relatives to baby-sit whilst I came to help you out but…" she shrugged, "I guess they can't handle them."

"But!" Tsuzuki began, realising that she was _leaving- _as in going away and not continuing to work on this assignment.

She smiled apologetically, "Don't worry, Tsuzuki. I'll still help you guys- I'll just do so over the phone, or through email. Plus, I've got a heap of demon reference books sitting at home and some of the best demonologists in the world living with me. I'll ring you guys if I find anything." She patted him on the arm comfortingly before swinging delightedly back to Jie, "And to think that Kayshel has a daughter like _me _and yet she still can't keep Darkshan from wanting to dismember my duckies."

Jie frowned, "She's been trying, but they _are _rather zealous in their perusal of annoying Shan. And Yoru's scared of Shan, so you can't blame _him. _He'd much rather deal with Kayes's little ball of energy any day." Blake laughed at that and shook her head.

"To think that my mother- the eldest sister and her only brother can't keep a hold on their sister who is younger than Kayes and only slightly older than Yoru. At least they've stopped Shan from ripping Zephyr and the others apart." She looked rather thoughtful at this as she paced over to take a hold of Jie's arm. "I guess I'll go save 'em. Lead of McDuff. See ya later, Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki blinked at the girl, who was still grinning her mirth. Blake turned momentarily back to him. "Expect to be annoyed via phone line, and apologise to Hisoka and Tatsumi for me." She then looked pointedly at Jie, "Are you doing this, or me?"

Jie make a face but shrugged, "Me, I guess." Blake nodded, turned, and waved at Tsuzuki as the most remarkable thing happened. Jie's two large celestial-like wings- one ebon-black, the other snow-white- spread out from his shoulders and he wrapped them deftly around himself and Blake, who he pulled into the circle of his arms. There was a rush of air and the dirt kicked up in a mini-whirlwind and feathers of monochromatic colours whipped around Tsuzuki's face as there was a loud and very audible "pop" as Blake and Jie disappeared into thin air, leaving behind only feathers from Jie's wings and precious little else. A single note of crisp white paper floated down and settled on the ground in front of Tsuzuki. With a curious frown, he bent and picked it up, flicking it open to read,

"_My grandfather's shop kicks ass. He's got the widest range of demonology books I've ever laid eyes upon- unfortunately he won't let me have the books I want for free, but if you mention me, he should give you a big discount. Also, ask for my aunt, Lazarus. She's the youngest of my aunts and uncle but she's probably got the most influence over any Darking or Cheriel I've ever seen- including Darkshan. If you can track her down- that's Lazarus Celyste Athelios- she'll be a great help to you. Never seen anybody that the Wyc and Banes were more terrified of. If Darian (my grandfather) if being an ass about anything (for example, being an ass about the location of Lazarus), ask the shop assistant there to point you in the direction of one Noah Elst- he always seems to know where Laz is. The shop assistant's name is Abigail Elst- if you didn't notice; she's got the same last name as Noah (she's his older sister). Also, look for a book entitled "Lendevian Creatures of Myth and Legend- explaining gods, celestials, the Wyc and Banes" by Mary Thelio. It's the best and should help you heaps. Darian's got a few copies stashed away in his store (last time I looked) so ask him about it. And ask Abigail while you're there how Rikki is doing. Thanks, Tsuzuki!_

_Blakeaneze Jeral_

_(PS. Is Abby has disappeared- for whatever reason- have a look around the shop. If Darian is being a meanie and Abby isn't there, one of my aunts or uncle is sure to drop by eventually. That's Yoru (my uncle) or Darkshan (my aunt). My mum, Kayshel, may also be lurking around the store somewhere. Or Lazarus herself- you never know your luck in a big city. Darian's shop is "Myth"- it's in the central plaza- hard to miss, you can smell the incense from a mile off.)_

Tsuzuki sighed and smiled slightly, _trust Blake to send us on a wild chase after her elusive relatives. _But, Blake _did _seem to know what she was talking about when it came to monsters. Tsuzuki figured that it seemed best to trust her. So, with a grin, Tsuzuki turned and trotted off, intent on finding Hisoka, explaining the current situation and then dragging him off in the direction of "Myth". Today was going to be a very interesting day.

OOC: And thus endeth chapter 4! Chappy 5- "Myth" should be following shortly (hopefully). Please R&R!


End file.
